Episode 9996 (3rd February 2020)
Plot In the morning, Daniel wakes up on the sofa next to a sleeping Bethany. Embarrassed, they apologise to each other. Geoff allows Yasmeen just £20 for the weekly shop, telling her to look on the restricted budget as a challenge. Tim has spent the night in their house. Geoff is looking forward to taking up his magic again. Maria has yet to tell Liam that she’s lost the baby. Bethany gets dressed and she and Daniel say an awkward goodbye to each other. Alya organises a spa day with a reluctant Yasmeen. Nina turns up at the cafe, asking for breakfast and Roy gives it her on the house. Carla wonders why she's without her usual make-up. Steve and Tracy make arrangements to meet later on at the book club. Tim is incredulous that they’re both reading books. Geoff finds out about the spa day and tells Yasmeen that Emma has pulled out of being his assistant in the show. Feeling guilty, she cancels her own plans. Daniel apologises to Maria for her miscarriage, but she equally tells him he doesn’t deserve any of the things that’s happened to him, including Gary’s assault. Geoff’s trick is to put Yasmeen into a box in which she is apparently crushed. She’s nervous due to her claustrophobia and he gets impatient with her. Maria tells Gary that she apologised to Daniel. Liam overhears them talking about the miscarriage and they have to explain to the boy what’s happened. Maria is upset when Gary says he will have a brother or sister one day. Tianna’s party is set up at the bistro. Alya is annoyed that her own plans have had to be changed. The book club takes place in the Rovers. Yasmeen dresses up in a sparkly top, much to Geoff’s approval. She’s incredibly nervous that she will mess things up. Steve and Tracy are bored at the club meeting and Steve tells her he’s booked a night for them in a swanky hotel. They hurriedly leave the meeting. Geoff begins his show. Maria continues to be annoyed with Gary for making plans for their future without consulting her. The trick goes wrong and the audience hears Yasmeen in the box struggling to get free. They’re entertained, amused and applaud wildly when she eventually gets out, but Geoff icily mutters in her ear that she’s ruined everything, calling her a “clumsy, oafish bitch”. Yasmeen’s euphoria crashes down around her. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Metcalfe - Shelley King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Grace Vickers - Kate Spencer *Tianna Vickers - Navaeh Maloney (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *5 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Geoff is fuming when his trick does not work; Maria explains to Liam she has lost the baby; and Nina calls in at the cafe. Category:2020 episodes